


Leave a Mark

by dontdarlingmedarling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Hate Fuck, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdarlingmedarling/pseuds/dontdarlingmedarling
Summary: "Shayna was more-or-less correct about one thing – if the queen of fucking spades doesn't remove herself from her line of vision, and quickly, Nia is touching distance from doing something that will get her suspended again."What's a little hate-fucking between tag partners?(Alternatively - what happened in the locker room after Raw 31/8/20)
Relationships: Nia Jax/Shayna Baszler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Leave a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the days following Nia and Shayna being confirmed as a team on Raw after Summer Slam - both my girlfriend and I picked up on what I'm choosing to read as a HORRENDOUS amount of sexual tension between the two of them, and It's been a hot second since I wrote some ultimately pointless smut, so this wrote its fucking self. Enjoy! xoxo

The door to the locker room slams shut – Nia exhales as she stands in the empty space with her hands clenched into fists, knuckles white. The scowl on her face twists and hardens.

She can’t fake surprise, and doesn’t try to, when Shayna shoulders her way through the door in her immediate wake – she’d heard her footfalls behind her the whole way down the hall, either oblivious to Nia’s continued attempts to blow her off, or choosing to ignore them for some reason. Her dark hair is loose to her shoulders, wild and falling into her face, half-dry; she stands in the doorway, staring so intensely at Nia that she could almost feel a hole burning into her chest. It makes her grit her teeth that bit harder.

“Fuck off.” Nia spits the words out like bile, indignant and furious as she takes a couple of paces towards the other woman – Shayna doesn’t flinch, staring up at her with defiance plastered over her stupid fucking face. Of course she’s not intimidated by her – why the fuck would she be? Shayna’s lip curls, a knot forming between her brows. There was a seething mass of hatred swirling somewhere within Nia, and it had just intensified tenfold as Shayna reflected all of that contempt back towards her and then some.

“No.” Shayna folds her arms.

“God, what is your problem?” Nia clenches her jaw, inching in towards Shayna with a view to backing her into the corner, but she doesn’t budge. Shayna was more-or-less correct about one thing – if the queen of fucking spades doesn't remove herself from her line of vision, and quickly, Nia is touching distance from doing something that will get her suspended again.

“Follow your lead – follow your fucking lead, are you serious?” Shayna says, equal parts scathing and seething.

“You seemed pretty okay with following me two minutes ago.” Nia says pointedly; Shayna had practically been up her ass all night.

“You know what, I will take working with you – I might not like it, but I’ll take it. But don’t you fucking dare _ever_ try and make me look stupid like that again.” Shayna circles around Nia like a pissed-off shark, Nia following her and not flinching. Her scowl melts into a simpering, mocking frown.

“Aww, guess I hit a nerve – did I hurt your feelings? What are you gonna do, go cry about it?” Nia quivers her lip, pouting.

Shayna slams a forearm into Nia’s throat, and her body hits the wall a hard thud – a lungful of air forcibly ejects from Nia’s chest. Shayna inches her face towards Nia. Nia’s eyes widen.

“Jesus Christ – what the fuck do you _want_?” Nia says, breathless.

Without anything even adjacent to warning, Shayna’s lips make aggressive contact with Nia’s own; pulling her into an forceful, sucking kiss with her arm still pinned over Nia’s neck. Nia feels that aforementioned ball of rage hit a boiling point – she reciprocates, placing a hand on the back of Shayna’s head and forcing them closer together as Shayna’s tongue slips into her mouth. Nia’s breath is heavy and catching in her throat; Shayna’s grip on her softens momentarily, and then slams back into her with force. Nia catches Shayna’s bottom lip between her teeth, and she feels the other woman flinch against her – she pulls away, a thread of saliva connecting their lips.

“I thought it was obvious.” Shayna’s mouth curls into a sadistic smile.

She removes her forearm from Nia, who takes a few unrestricted breaths, and then delivers a hard slap to Shayna’s face. Shayna’s head reels to the side, her hand gravitating up to her cheek as she stares at Nia with a slack jaw; her face somewhere between mesmerised and murderous. She takes a couple of tentative steps back from Nia; Nia grabs a handful of her shirt and forces her back against the door. She tilts Shayna’s chin up towards her, feeling the other woman swallow – Shayna’s face remains stony as she looks up at Nia.

She grabs a handful of Nia’s braided hair, wrapping it around her hand – pulling Nia towards her and crashing their lips together a second time. Nia doesn’t give in quite so readily this time. Shayna senses this, her free hand reaches to grab Nia’s ass, and Nia feels herself quiver as Shayna’s fingers kneed into her asscheeks; she kisses her back with force, breathless and heady and hating every second of it.

Shayna trails her lips over Nia’s cheek and down to her neck – Nia still has her gripped by the front of her shirt, and she twists it in her grasp as Shayna bites and sucks at her jugular like she’s trying to draw blood. A shiver courses down Nia’s spine, and she lets out a sharp gasp; burying a hand in Shayna’s hair, less than an inch from her scalp, and pulling on it, hard. She’s almost trying to make the other woman flinch; cling to some hint of fucking dominance. She envisions herself smashing Shayna’s head into the drywall, and it provides a momentary catharsis.

Shayna pulls away from her with a shit-eating smirk. The realisation that she’s getting to Nia seems to be setting in, and Nia wants to smack that stupid fucking expression off her face.

Nia lets her go, shoving her; as she feels around her neck where Shayna had no doubt left a mark, Shayna walks away from her into the expanse of the locker room. She pulls her shirt off over her head as she goes, nonchalant. Nia is still no less pissed than she was when she walked in. She follows her – Shayna turns to look at her, confrontational. She’s nude from the waist up, like she’s begging Nia to say something. No need to wear a bra when your tits are that fucking miniscule, apparently. Nia scowls.

“Bitch.”

“Really?” Shayna squares up to her, and as she stares her down, Nia reaches for a handful of hair again, pulling her closer. “That the best you’ve got?”

She slides her tongue into Shayna’s mouth, tasting her as she places a hand on Shayna’s hip, running it up the length of her torso and pausing at her chest to lightly twist a nipple between her fingertips. Shayna shudders under her grasp, both hands gripped vice-like into Nia’s ass. Nia tweaks her nipple again, teasingly stroking the pert flesh with the tip of her thumb until Shayna clamps her teeth down on Nia’s lip as a begrudging moan slips from her. Nia smirks through the kiss, running both hands down to Shayna’s waist and keeping them there; Shayna lets out a whine at the withdrawn affection.

Shayna grabs Nia with both hands by the neck of her shirt, pulling hard until the black fabric starts to tear, exposing Nia’s cleavage. The material rips to Nia’s waist, and Shayna dips her head down again to leave another deep love-bite just above the exposed flesh of Nia’s tits. Nia hisses sharply, clawing into Shayna’s back and leaving mirrored sets of claw-marks parallel either side of her spine. She pushes Shayna away again – bad enough that she’d torn her shirt, Nia wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of being the one to take it off; pulling the sad remnants of the garment over her head and throwing it at the ground.

Shayna’s lips connect with hers again as the other woman grabs desperately at Nia’s tits through her bra; Nia catches both of her wrists in one hand, pulling them down. Shayna tries to resist as Nia drives her backwards towards the bench – her free hand gripping Shayna by her hair once again.

Nia reaches for the waistband of Shayna’s pants. She unzips her fly, and works them down over her ass, forcing her to sit. Nia lets go of Shayna’s hands, pulling her jeans down to below her knees, panties coming with them. Shayna kicks her shoes off, pants following, and Nia kneels at her feet. She clasps her bare thighs, forcing Shayna’s legs apart. Shayna’s cheeks have turned pink, and she sits looking at Nia with her mouth ajar. Nia curls her lip into a smirk. She likes this – she likes making Shayna feel weak.

“What did I tell you? Follow my fucking lead.” She whispers, less than an inch from Shayna’s face.

Before the other woman can respond, Nia grabs both of Shayna’s tits – she dips her head down, flicking her tongue against her right nipple. Shayna’s lips are tightly pursed as she tries to keep herself quiet – as the smallest hint of a whine escapes from her, Nia sucks hard. Shayna lets out a strangled gasp, which melts away into a decadent moan, her fingernails raking into Nia’s shoulders. Her back arches and she reaches to pull at Nia’s hair again.

Nia tosses her head, throwing her braids over her shoulders; both hands all over Shayna’s tits as the other woman’s lip trembles, staring at her pleadingly. Nia trails one hand up the inside of Shayna’s thigh, watching her reaction and relishing it.

“Not so tough now, are you?”

“Fuck you.” Shayna spits, jolting forward and smacking Nia across the jaw. Nia slowly turns her head back towards Shayna, her face stony. “Fucking bitch.”

“Well, I was _gonna_ eat your pussy…” Nia says, watching Shayna’s face contort as she tries to hide her obvious arousal. She mock-pouts, sticking out her lower lip, withdrawing both hands from Shayna’s naked body and watching her squirm. Shayna grits her teeth. “But clearly you don’t want me to, so…” She runs both hands up Shayna’s inner thighs again, slow and testing – watching Shayna struggle not to beg is fucking _delicious_.

“I fucking hate you.” Shayna mutters, barely under her breath; Nia holds her gaze for a moment. She slowly moves down, kissing her way up Shayna’s thighs.

Shayna grips her by the hair, bringing one knee up to rest against Nia’s shoulder. When Nia gets to an inch from her pussy, she pauses for a second – sucking on the flesh of Shayna’s inner thigh. When Shayna lets out a pained moan, she nips at her skin between her teeth, and Shayna furiously bucks her hips towards her; her breath is strained and tortured, whining and murmuring as Nia moves back down again, leaving a small trail of tiny bruises up and down Shayna’s thighs where her lips had been. She can feel Shayna’s nails in her back.

Shayna’s moans start to become words – alternating quickly between ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ – and Nia loves it. Reducing her to this pathetic, begging mess that she’s got absolute control of; Nia glances up at Shayna, and feels all of the heat in her body pool between her legs. She forces Shayna’s legs further apart, her tongue making light contact with her pussy, getting that first taste. Shayna whimpers as Nia starts to lick her, exploring her – she’s soaking fucking wet, and Nia can feel her legs shaking already.

When Nia’s tongue first glances over her clit, Shayna arches her back, softly intoning: “Oh god…”

Nia sucks gently, and suddenly Shayna is a mess; bucking her hips wildly, practically fucking Nia’s face – begging for more without admitting to it out loud. Nia sucks harder – and then softens, giving her less and less pressure until her mouth is barely touching her. Shayna moans, her body trembling – she grabs a handful of Nia’s braids, yanking hard.

“Fuck you…” she growls. Nia lets out a small whine of pain, murmuring against her clit and licking her gently as Shayna tries to string a sentence together through her moans and gasps.

Nia strokes a finger over Shayna’s opening, tongue flicking over her clit. Nia pushes two fingers inside her, curling them to press against her g-spot, and Shayna lets out a loud, indulgent moan. Nia glances up, and sees Shayna’s head is thrown back with a twisted grin of pleasure on her face. The idea of them getting caught hasn’t occurred to Nia until now, but the thought only bothers her for a second as she slowly starts to find a rhythm with her hand, finger-fucking Shayna as she sucks and licks at her clit. Shayna has her hands braced against the bench, crying out in ecstasy.

Nia, without even realising it, has grown quicker and more fervent in her movements – her own arousal twists in the pit of her stomach, and as she feels Shayna’s hips buck against her, and hears her moaning, there’s jealousy there too. She can picture herself in Shayna’s position now; legs spread with Shayna’s face in her pussy, knowing exactly where to lick and suck. She thinks back to Shayna slapping her, and can imagine how good that sting would feel against her ass – she imagines Shayna pulling at her hair as her other hand strokes her clit; making her moan and beg. Frankly, she wants Shayna to fuck her. That thought even two hours ago would have made her vomit – but she’s seeing red, and now it would seem that it just makes her wet.

Shayna arches her back. She has both legs around Nia’s shoulders now, ankles locked behind her head, and they’re shaking – straining against her as she grinds against Nia’s face. Nia realises that she could probably crush her head between those fucking thighs if she wanted to, and she presses against her own clit through her pants, grinding against the heel of her hand – she needs some kind of fucking _release_.

Nia can feel Shayna’s muscles starting to spasm – her breaths fervent and agonised. Shayna rakes her fingernails down Nia’s arms as Nia strokes her from the inside, tongue focused on her clit.

“Fuck- you’re gonna make me fucking cum…I’m gonna fucking cum…”

The words have only just left her lips, and she lets out a loud, wavering moan. Nia can feel her orgasm; her hand is wet down to the wrist, and Shayna has her head thrown back and her back arched at an angle that looks like it should be physically impossible. Her toes curl, and Nia doesn’t relent in her fervent sucking at Shayna’s clit.

“Oh god- fuck- Nia…”

Shayna is a shaking, whining mess and her skin is burning hot. When Nia brings her head up from her pussy to look at her, she can’t help but smirk. She still has two fingers inside her, and as Shayna’s panting starts to slow down and her muscles start to relax, Nia’s hand still moving with gentle rhythm, she curls to press against her again, teasing her swollen clit with her thumb. Shayna cries out – Nia can tell that she doesn’t have much left in her.

A sadistic smile comes over her face, and as Shayna relaxes from the aftershock, she moves to stroke her clit with her fingers, twisting a nipple with her other hand. Shayna tenses – biting her lip, a stifled whine emitting from her mouth. She grasps Nia’s hand, grip like a vice, and pulls her hand away from her pussy; bending Nia’s wrist backwards as she tries to extricate herself from Shayna’s grasp.

“Fuck…”

Nia rises to her feet, looking down at Shayna as she wipes her mouth. The other woman is a mess, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath – her jaw slack and eyes glassy, pupils dilated. There’s a smugness to Nia’s face as she admires her work. She lets out a small, breathy laugh through her nose. She feels like she’s won, and she knows for a goddamn fact that she got under Shayna’s skin, and it’s a thing of fucking beauty.

However, that satisfaction dissipates as quickly as it appears – it’s completely useless to her. Because Nia can’t deny that she’s _unbearably_ fucking horny. She can feel how wet she is through her panties, and that mental image of Shayna’s hands and mouth all over her hasn’t budged an inch. But she’s not going to admit that out loud.

Shayna stands, and her hands go to Nia’s hips. The affection feels soft, and Nia can’t tell if she likes it, or if it makes her feel physically sick. She tilts her head up to kiss her again – as their lips make contact, Shayna reaches to unhook Nia’s bra, letting the garment drop to the floor.

Shayna lightly runs her hands over the newly exposed skin – barely even touching her. Nia wants to fucking scream. Shayna brushes over Nia’s hard nipples with her thumbs, and it’s at this that Nia lets out a soft, desperate moan. There’s a wicked-looking smirk on Shayna’s face as she pulls her hands away.

“Look at you,” Shayna intones softly. “I’m hardly touching you…”

“Fuck you.” Nia snarls, grabbing Shayna’s wrists and trying to force her hands back towards her tits, beyond desperate for something _more_. Shayna just won’t give it to her.

“You think you’re fucking better than me just cause you got the first move in, huh?” Shayna says. Her hand gravitates to Nia’s pussy, offering the tiniest amount of pressure over her clit, and Nia desperately presses herself against it – she needs some kind of friction, or she feels like she’s going to die. Shayna retreats her hand again, and Nia whines pathetically, her breath heavy and frantic. “You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you?” That makes Nia weak.

“Cunt.” Nia says with fervent aggression, clenching her thighs together in the vain hope that it’ll give her _something_.

“Oh, I guess you just don’t want it that bad then? If you’re gonna be such a rude little bitch.” Shayna’s voice is teasing and cloying, and Nia wants to fucking choke her.

“Please…” Nia murmurs under her breath, hoping that Shayna doesn’t hear it.

“What was that?” Shayna cocks her head. Nia doesn’t repeat herself, and Shayna grabs her by a handful of hair, forcing Nia to look at her. She gulps. “’Please’? Are you _begging_ me?” Her voice is so condescending and saccharine, and Nia is so fucking desperate at this point that she’d get on her fucking knees and plead at Shayna’s feet if that was what she asked. She has one hand on Nia’s breast, gently teasing a nipple between two fingers, but it’s not _enough_. “Are you gonna beg for it, you little slut?”

“Please…” Nia stammers again, hardly able to string the words together in her mind, let alone say them. “Please, Shayna…”

“’Please’ what?” Shayna smirks – Nia’s face is contorted with desperation, her cheeks flushed and mouth dry.

“ _Please_ fuck me…” she says, having to force the words out. Shayna grins – yanking Nia’s head back with that fistful of braids as she sucks deeply on both of her nipples in turn. She shoves her free hand down Nia’s pants, ramming two fingers inside her with force, and Nia lets out a long, strangled moan; the grimace on her face twisting into an ecstatic smile.

Shayna pushes her down onto the bench – Nia furiously pulling her pants down. Shayna straddles one knee, sitting on her lap as she strokes her from the inside; her mouth travelling in quick succession between Nia’s lips and tits. Nia moans decadently as Shayna works her hand slowly and carefully, pausing every so often to tease her clit.

Shayna is slow and calculated and careful, but she’s hitting her exactly where it counts, whispering in Nia’s ear and toying with her. She can feel Shayna grinding against her thigh. Both of Nia’s tits are littered with hickeys and teeth-marks, and she’s clawing into the edge of the bench with both hands, her knuckles white.

Shayna brings her lips to Nia’s, slipping her tongue into her mouth – the kiss is deep and sucking and intense as Shayna rubs at her clit with her thumb, still working her hand inside her. She twists Nia’s nipple, making her gasp through the kiss. Nia can feel her vision starting to blur – it’s taken Shayna next to no time to push her close to the edge, and she wants it so, _so_ fucking badly.

“Fuck…I’m so fucking close…” She whines desperately, clawing into Shayna’s thigh, and the brunette smirks. Nia doesn’t trust that fucking smirk.

“Are you?” Shayna says, her face a hair’s breadth from Nia’s. “Are you gonna come for me, baby?”

“ _Yes_ – oh my god…” Nia pants, her voice wavering. _Baby_ – it turns Nia’s stomach, but at the same time she can’t help but love it. At this point, Shayna could call her fucking whatever and she likely wouldn’t give a shit; she just wants to fucking _cum_. 

Shayna slowly pulls her hand out, teasing Nia’s clit but not giving her much more, and Nia bites her lip. She pushes her hips up, trying to grind against something that isn’t there, and whinges pathetically.

“Let me fucking cum…please…”

Shayna quickly shuts her up, forcing her fingers into Nia’s mouth. She sucks, tasting herself – and then Shayna stands up, walking across the room. Nia is breathless, and fucking frantic – the withdrawn affection driving her mad as she watches Shayna rifle through her gym bag.

“You fucking bitch…” What was meant to sound threatening came out whiney and pathetic – Nia barely recognises her own voice. Shayna doesn’t respond, and Nia kicks off her pants from around her ankles. She slips her hand between her legs, stroking her own clit seeing as Shayna has apparently decided not to do it for her.

Shayna turns back towards her, and Nia’s eyes widen. The strap-on dangles from her fingers by the harness, thick and black. Nia feels her heart rate quicken. She watches Shayna step into it – a long, desperate, wavering breath catches in her throat.

“Bend over.” Shayna says, and Nia has never obeyed an instruction so quickly in her life. Shayna approaches her, placing both hands on her hips as Nia leans on the bench with her elbows, ass poised towards Shayna. Shayna lines the dildo up with Nia’s opening – inserting only the tip, which does nothing but make Nia ten times more desperate. She runs a hand over Nia’s asscheek – before delivering a hard smack to her bare flesh, making Nia wince; a small gasp of pain escaping from her. “Don’t fucking talk to me like that again, okay?”

Nia murmurs in response – Shayna spanks her again. This time it’s harder; Nia cries out, feeling pins and needles where Shayna’s hand had made contact.

“Okay?” She asks again, more insistent.

“Yes- okay- _fuck_ …” Nia stammers out. Shayna runs her hand over the spot again, and Nia bites her lip as she delivers a third, hard smack to her, sending shockwaves through her body. It feels fucking _good_.

“Good girl.” Shayna grasps Nia’s waist with both hands, starting to rock her hips – teasing Nia with the promise of more, and never delivering. Nia is sweating; biting her lip, trying to stifle her desperate moans. “God, you’re so _desperate_ …” Shayna taunts. Nia is so wet she can feel it dripping down her thighs.

“ _Please_ fuck me…please…” Nia murmurs, her body starting to shake from the anticipation. Shayna’s already left her hanging once – she doesn’t know if she can take this much longer.

“You’re such a fucking slut for me, aren’t you?” Shayna sneers, her voice half-contemptuous and half horrendously fucking sexy.

“ _Please_ , Shayna…”

Shayna finally thrusts into Nia, and the other woman lets out a long, exhilarated moan. She starts to rock her hips, finding a rhythm – Nia’s legs are shaking as Shayna slowly starts to increase the pace, pumping in and out of her. Nia’s breath is heavy and rasping. Shayna hits her g-spot for the first time, and she cries out – a warped smile on her face.

“You like that, baby?” Shayna says, twisting Nia’s braids around her closed fist and wrenching her head back. Nia’s grasp on the English language seems to have slipped a little in the heat of the moment – she tries to respond, but all that comes out is a random, stuttered mess of syllables. She tries to nod her head, Shayna’s grasp on her hair making it difficult. “Fuck yeah, you like that.”

“Harder- god, fuck me harder…” Nia eventually manages to stammer out. Shayna – for fucking once – obliges without either protesting or pausing to mock her.

It doesn’t take long until Nia can feel her ass bouncing against Shayna’s hips as the other woman hits her with hard thrusts. Shayna smacks her ass again – the pain resonates through Nia’s body and she fucking loves it. She rests one knee on the bench, trying to hold herself steady; she lets out a long, loud moan as Shayna thrusts even deeper into her.

“Does that feel good? You like it when I fuck you hard like that?” Shayna intones.

“Yeah- oh god, it feels so fucking _good_ …”

The fucking _power_ of Shayna – she can feel those strong hands clasping her waist, all that ridiculous muscle in Shayna’s legs pounding the strap-on into Nia’s soaking wet pussy with that incredible force…It makes her want to fucking die.

Nia can feel her vision start to glass over, a tidal wave of sheer ecstasy washing over her body. She can tell that she’s starting to get close again. Shayna senses this as Nia throws her head back – reaching one hand to rub against Nia’s clit, matching the pace and aggression of the thrusting of her hips, and it’s too fucking much.

“Are you gonna cum? You gonna be a good little slut and come for me?”

_That_ pushes her over the fucking edge. Nia hits her climax with a long, wavering moan – Shayna doesn’t relent, her hand still working at Nia’s clit as she fucks her through her orgasm.

“Oh my fucking _god_ …” Nia can hardly take it, her arms shaking underneath her. Shayna isn’t slowing down. Nia can hardly see straight, feeling the orgasm from the tips of her toes upwards through her entire body, and it’s fucking agony – but she doesn’t want it to stop.

She’s starting to lose control of herself – her legs feel like they’re about to buckle underneath her, and she’s still moaning and writhing under Shayna’s touch. Shayna retracts her hand from Nia’s clit – slowly pulling out with a smug smile on her face as Nia collapses, almost falling to the floor before she catches herself on the edge of the bench. Her head is lolling like a ragdoll, her arms limp and legs turned to jelly as she slumps back into the seat, her entire body still trembling in the comedown.

She’s vaguely aware that Shayna has knelt in front of her, but she doesn’t really register it until she feels Shayna’s tongue against her labia – the other woman licking her slowly and carefully as Nia sits breathless in front of her. She laps at Nia’s pussy and inner thighs, licking her clean – when her tongue glances over Nia’s clit, the other woman lets out a shaking, pained whine. It feels so good it fucking hurts, and as Shayna senses this and starts to flick her tongue against it, Nia summons what little strength she has to grab Shayna by a handful of her hair, pulling her away. Shayna grins, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand – she’s still wearing the strap on.

She straddles Nia’s lap again, and runs her tongue over her nipple – Nia swats her away, shaking her head.

“Stop – I’m done…”

“Aww, was that too much for you?” Shayna tilts her head in a gesture of faux-sympathy. Nia feels like slapping her, but can’t find the energy. “You’re such a fucking whore.”

Nia scowls.

“Bite me.”

When Nia gets up to walk over to the mirror, Shayna behind her busying herself with removing the strap-on, she can’t help but laugh. Her hair is a mess, stray flyaways that escaped from her tight braids stuck to her face by the mist of sweat on her brow – black rings of smudged mascara under both eyes and her lipstick smeared around her mouth and outwards to both cheeks. Her chest and neck are littered with hickeys, deep mauve where they aren’t bright red – there’s a fading mark from Shayna’s teeth just above her left nipple. When she turns to inspect her back, it’s covered in rakes and scratch marks from her shoulders down to the base of her spine, and scarlet ghosts of Shayna’s handprints linger on her asscheeks. Nia could swear that she’d left the ring with less physical damage before.

Shayna approaches her from behind, wrapping her arms around her and pressing both hands into Nia’s tits – there’s a smirk on her face as she admires her work in the mirror. Nia is almost pissed at how unscathed she is – her back is equally clawed, but Nia’s sad attempt at a love-bite on her collarbone has already faded to pink, and that ludicrous raccoon eyeliner looks no different. Nia supposes that it’s hard to fuck up your makeup when it’s so shitty in the first place.

Nia scowls down at Shayna, whose face has turned far too smug for her liking.

“Don’t look so fucking proud of yourself.”

“You’re a fucking bitch,” Shayna gives a slight laugh.

“Damn right.”

“So, you’re gonna do what I fucking tell you from now on, right?”

Shayna tweaks her nipple, making Nia gasp. She swipes her hand away, shoving Shayna back a couple of steps – a hint of a smile on her face.

“Fuck off.”


End file.
